The Mad Man
by tpiapiac
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a certified psychiatrist, and a lawyer. One day in her office there is a known businessman Stefan Salvatore. A man came to her as he grapples with big troubles. It turns out that the problems confronted by the law but who in this case is the culprit? Who is the head of the biggest conspiracy in the history of Boston?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi everyone, writers and readers. **

**I'm rally sorry that I didn't upload my old stories, but I really didn't have a time for it.**

**This story is my old idea and I began to write it weeks ago. Finally I finished first chapter. Hope that you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**PART I**

_- Why are you here? Like you said a moment ago, you didn't do anything wrong._

_- Scream is a sign of opposition, but if I scream, I'll not only an idiot of the eighth, but I will add more dangerous nickname._

_- What does it mean?_

_- We are in a madhouse. If you don't want be seen as there are, like one of them, you should probably be like them…_

**XXX**

I got up as usual at seven in the morning. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, I made coffee into a thermal mug. I locked the house with a key.

I was still sitting on the driver's seat. Gray seat belts were attached to my body. I was afraid of the future. I was afraid of everything at the same time. I was scared, because of reality, because of myself and himself. And the greatest part of my fear… I was afraid, because of the two of us. We both were guilty but only me in law.

**XXX**

_- Here we are – I stopped the car on the driveway. I looked at Stefan's face - What's wrong? - I asked when he was sitting calmly several seconds without saying a word, staring at my small house with an even smaller garden._

_- No. I just expected something different - said gently._

_- That is what exactly?_

_- Accommodation in mid-high rise building. White walls, modern furnishings, dark mahogany panels on the floor. And with your career with the progress you could change it on something larger and on higher. Here, however is strangely warm. Associated with the memories._

_- Don't you know people - I replied firmly. I couldn't get over how easy this saying all these things. He is so damn honest. A strange change._

_- Also people don't know me... I'm not judging you and I'm really sorry, if you have a feeling that I did and still doing it now._

_- I didn't think about that, but yes... I have a feeling and now I should say that I had - I smiled at him but he didn't even looked at me._

**XXX**

I couldn't believe that everything just has changed. I was a lawyer and psychologist. Both profession were important to me and to help my career. Now I'm nothing. Everything because I fall in love with wrong person. Everything because he was innocent…

**XXX**

- Why you want to move your patient? - I was standing in front of the supreme court. To my surprise it wasn't just like I have seen in the movies. The jury amounted only to a few people. Seven or eight, I didn't pay them my attention. Not for them, I presented myself at the judge. Everything for the man who was staring at me with those green eyes. His arms were intertwined with each other but not because he resented this place (once condemned him), he was gagged. He was wearing a straitjacket. They took him mad.

- As the doctors stuffed it psycho-depressants when he didn't want to take pills that would not be attributed to him. The patient doesn't has got right to object. If you behave inappropriately, for example, doesn't want to eat, you get shot with a drug.

**XXX**

_- Who's that? - He asked, looking at the picture of my family in his hands. The frame was old but beautiful. In some places was cracked, but I didn't have the courage to get rid of._

_- My mom with my dad._

_- They will come for Thanksgiving?_

_- Dead some time ago - I said sadly. He was silent. - Do not say you're sorry?_

_- But it's not my fault - I raised my eyebrows - I mean, even I tell it, what it will change? My words will not bring them back._

_- In total, that's right. What about yours? If you still were there, in a psychiatric facility, whether they would come?_

_- Also died. Apparently I murdered them, if you believe the rumors - I looked at him shocked. He turned back to the window. Yes, he felt the pain. Despite the fact that he was trying to get used to the view of madness and anger at the hospital, he don't renounced feelings, but put them deep in the bottom of his soul. He still missed. _

_I walked over to him. He stared at the sun through the window. I stood behind him and after a while I wrapped his hands around his waist and hugged his back. _

_- We could miss them, together - I said and then I felt his fingers on my hands. He stroked my skin. His touch was so soft and nice and cold..._

_- I don't… – I was watching his face – I don't want remember about time when they visited me in the hospital. I don't want think about their faces. Even don't want to look at Damon, his smile and laugh make me angry. I don't want to be angry, because… Maybe you listen the gossips…_

_- What does it mean?_

_- I don't want to hurt you, tough._

_- Then don't._

_Silence between us was like a car crash. I felt every pain and suffering. Almost I heard his heartbeat or maybe it was mine? I didn't even know it…_

**XXX**

- This is a very serious charges, Miss Gilbert. Are you absolutely sure that these are her words? - I was wondering, if it is definitely the word judge. Does he want to convince me that standing before the supreme court I lied? He wanted to deny me my own words. I felt strange, like someone else entirely. I closed my eyes and counted to five alone. From zero. Zero was the first in my memory. Zero was his visit to my office, when I first met Stefan Salvatore.

**XXX**

_I heard steps behind a door that opened on time. I sat back turned to the guy. Occupies a large, beige chair. I heard he took his place on the quilted, black sofa._

_Stefan Salvatore. His records went to me for a total accident. I wanted a serious task and there it is sitting, or rather lying behind me._

_I turned on the spinning chair and glared him. The first time took my breath away. I've never seen such a handsome man. For this he was so calm. His eyes were closed and his arms stretched along his body._

_He was breathing quietly and occasionally blinking which gave me the confidence that he's not taking a nap. Or worse prospect, that he's not dead, because he began to behave as if he were on the verge of collapse, though not much was missing and he would close his eyes forever. Great loss because he had beautiful eyes. Greenish with amber sheen. As jewels._

_ As I read the documents that I was holding in my hands. Mr. Salvatore had to his credit an impressive amount of money set aside. He came to therapy because he had a problem with something but I didn't really was aware of what he want to fix. He was rich, handsome. The owner of a successful trading company. He gave the impression of being a serious, successful. And was extremely handsome._

_I caught myself on that I think about its physical aspects. And they, physical aspects were very attractive..._

_- What is your name? - I asked._

_Silence._

_Only after about twenty minutes I heard his breath. He whistled blew out a paragraph. He laughed._

_- You know what - he began to speak. I sat back in silence and listening it. - I don't understand this world. I did a lot of good but I'm not saying I'm perfect - "you are," It crossed my mind - I've made in my life drastic decisions. I'm not a good person but people cannot see it._

_- So you're unhappy with this, as they see in you only what is good? And it's not what you think is obvious? - I asked. I sensed it difficult case. He was an enigma. He did not answer directly to my questions, because I did not think it was important. He came to me just to tell about what he feels. This is a good solution if you are able to pay hundreds of dollars an hour visit. In the notebook I had written that he ordered a session lasting almost half a year for twenty hours a month. That's a lot of my time and his money. Maybe too many?_

_Silence_

_- Yes. I wonder - he paused - I wonder why people react to me? If I was their god. I gave them a few jobs, I built several shopping centers. Initiated several advantageous tender, it does not make me special, right?_

_Looked for answers which I could not give him directly. My job was not giving him advice but directing him to do what he demanded of himself but he could not find it.._

**XXX**

After the first court hearing in the orchard became longer to gather all the materials. The next meeting was scheduled for next week. It will be Friday the thirteenth of April. I felt a strange contraction of the stomach, because it's unlucky date, and until then not much went right for me.

When I began to give evidence looked at each not only Stefan who in opposition to me, staring at me. I felt his look on my body. When I had finished speaking I dared to look at him, but then his eyes were closed. I felt like the first hours of the our sessions. He came, he lay down on the couch, closed his eyes and nothing... Silence.

- This has to stop, do you understand me?

- This decision doesn't belong to me and even less to the you. I hope it's understandable - I threw a confident tone. I didn't know who my interlocutor but it was impossible to not to feel the cold which emanated from his sarcastic tone. He had deep blue eyes and jet-black hair. Not exactly I saw his face. It was oblong, with outlined cheekbones. Perhaps a slightly pointed nose and thin lips definitely. He clenched them into a thin line, as if talking to me made him in a bad mood.

- I think that you didn't understand, Miss Gilbert. If you don't stop your search I promise that someone gets hurt.

- It's a threat? - I asked, raising his voice. He laughed, he felt nervous in my alto. Nervousness and fear of what he said.

- Of course not. I would not dare to threaten a lawyer. All the more so attractive as you are. - He said. My body shivered. I didn't know why, but by his words, I felt dirty.

He laughed slyly, and his eyes were dark flame. I swallowed.

- Just not what I meant. It wasn't a threat. You may be an important and distinctive character, because of Stefan Salvatore's case - I gave him a sharp look. How dare he interfere in the matter about which he had no idea at all!

- What's the point? - my voice has ceased to be a serious and composed, he became shrill as if it belonged to a chick.

- Stefan been through a lot - he began to speak - I don't think that you would like to add him more troubles, right?

- From what I saw, you're the greatest of them.

- Don't be so confident. If you don't slow down, Stefan can get in this extremely hurt. Surely you have noticed that the law is not on the right side. Everyone has a craving for it to grab a few million for himself. No one is on hand that you bury in such a delicate matter. This framework should be silenced and suppressed.

- So you think that it is still not a threat? - I replied firmly.

- This is a warning. Think about it again and decide for herself what is best for everyone - said in a moment he turned on his heel and left. I waited a while until leaving the hall and then I ran after him to find out about it a bit more but when I found out, there was no sign of him.

**XXX**

_- - What are you thinking?_

_- The reasons why everything is so tangled._

_- What does that mean exactly?_

_- If they find out that we spend time together and do it in a particular way... I think they might want to pull me away from your case. They can take away from me the chance to defend you - I whispered into his ear as soon as he kissed me in the hollow of the clavicle._

_- Don't worry about it - I did not understand his well-being. My nerves were bursting at the seams. My head hurt more often and this was no ordinary pain. It was like pins that someone stabbed me in the head. I could not focus on a few things. I was losing control._

_- I'm afraid - I confessed. I felt on the cheek of my own tears. She wiped them with your thumb and kissed me. She knew that it should not be that way. I was his legal counsel and should not show any weakness._

_- Do not worry about anything. You'll be fine. - he said warmly but I was still scared. He was talking about me. I'll be fine but what about him?_

_- Why are you so sure?_

_- Everything gonna be okay. I promise._

**XXX**

- I did it. Just tell me what you want more from me?

- Seriously? You told her everything what you should to say? About your money too? – I saw the pair of dark-blue eyes opposite of me. I nodded. After few seconds I heard his throaty laugh.

- Great job little brother. She's ours! – Damon said to me and came out from the dark with a huge smile plastered on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: What is wrong with us?

**Hello again :) I didn't said it before but the first chapter of this story was its prologue. Also it was confusing and mixed, because it's made with a lot of fragments of next chapters. I hope that next one will be more clear.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**PART II**

Sometimes it is so that you could handle anything. Enduring the worst pain that only the other person has better time. Sometimes we call it love, sometimes it is attached. Sometimes you want to gain mountains and fly into space just to see the smile on the lips of a loved one. And can sometimes be so even if you do all these things, the other person won't be aware of how much you love her.

So, is it the reason to give up?

**XXX**

13.11.2012

I was standing on opposite of the glass door, inside the skyscraper where I'm living. I was waiting for the taxi but After a few minutes instead of a yellow Toyota pulled into the entrance blue and gray, a strange car brand Renault. From the car got out slim woman dressed in black sunglasses with casually knotted coat. On hands she had two back gloves that fit nohow to elegant outfit. They were red, wool with embroidered snowmens. Very ostentatious, showy. When the girl came closer I recognized that it was Elena. I frowned because I didn't know why she came. In the end we had to meet in a few days, before the next court hearing.

She walked slowly and pushed the glass door which left her fingerprints. Traces were small, but located next to each other were visible from several meters, away from where I was standing.

Gilbert smiled at the man at the front desk and asked for something. Then he said something to her, and in a moment they both looked in my direction. I scratched my chin without taking it out of my sight. After a few seconds she started to approach me.

- Luckily, I found you yet - she said to me - I thought you left already but fortunately not.

- Waiting for a cab. It has a delay - I said slowly. Without emotions.

- Cancel it - I looked at her intently. I think she blushed - I mean, if you want to... I have a suggestion.

- What's suggestion?

- If you don't have better plans and from what you said earlier, you probably don't, maybe you would like to go with me?

- Where did this idea that I have no plans? - She raised her eyebrows.

- We talked a while and I think I could recognize you in some way. I expect that if you want to go somewhere, you would be there alone and it's not a good idea to spend Thanksgiving, so...

- Oh. Well... I don't know what to say. I don't want to dictate to you or your family.

- I'll be there only with my brother and grandparents, if correspond to you the company like that, you are invited. If not, then I'm sorry that all I asked - she said politely and smiled apologetically. I swallowed. I didn't know how to react. No one has suggested me company in his/her family. On the other hand, no one suggested to me to spend any holidays with my family. It was really nice.

- I think that should be fine. Thank you.

- You're welcome.

**XXX**

- Here we are – I stopped the car on the driveway. I looked at Stefan's face - What's wrong? - I asked when he was sitting calmly several seconds without saying a word, staring at my small house with an even smaller garden.

- No. I just expected something different - said gently.

- That is what exactly?

- Accommodation in mid-high rise building. White walls, modern furnishings, dark mahogany panels on the floor. And with your career with the progress you could change it on something larger and on higher. Here, however is strangely warm. Associated with the memories.

- Don't you know people - I replied firmly. I couldn't get over how easy this saying all these things. He is so damn honest. A strange change.

- Also people don't know me... I'm not judging you and I'm really sorry, if you have a feeling that I did and still doing it now.

- I didn't think about that, but yes... I have a feeling and now I should say that I had - I smiled at him but he didn't even looked at me.

- So what was that? Your earlier feeling?

- Well… I think that it's not good time to talking about it. Take your luggage and I invite you inside.

Stefan took his medium-sized suitcase and followed me. Before I turned on the alarm in my Renault Avantime.

- Your car is strange – I looked at him. I loved it. The shape of the body, comfortable seats and quite roomy trunk.

- Why do you think so?

- It's very notable, unlike you - I didn't understand what exactly he meant but again I felt offended his attention. Well, maybe not so much offended but in some way his words hurt me.

**XXX**

When we crossed the threshold of the house immediately felt the smell of baked cakes, cooked meals and snacks. This is what most remember Thanksgiving in my family home. I said "hello" and in a moment the hall came into my grandmother. She kissed me on the cheek and hugged Stefan. I looked at him sideways and he seemed to be confused. Well, I felt some kind of grudge against him, because I knew that at home he could not count on such gestures. I knew that he longed for since childhood. Until the accident of his mother, before her death. It was a joyous time. And then everything changed. Deteriorated and was more poorly from day-to-day.

Someday he was close to his brother, Damon. Now even they don't talk with each other. The same was true of his father. After the death of Tamara, he broke. It affected him very hard. To cope with the pain, he threw himself into work almost forgetting that he have two teenage sons. That was the end of happiness at home of Slavatore's family. In the end, it was the end of their family too.

Grandma let go of Stefan and turned to me. I was not sure if I didn't lay down sometimes but she let go eye to me, whispering that he's hot...

I felt that my cheeks doused a huge blush as I tried to hide behind a brown long hair.

- Do not take off shoes. Not yet cleaned up so everywhere are crumbs and flour - grandmother laughed. Anyway, I had to change into something more comfortable than a nine-inch black heels. I bent down to the bag, where I had hidden convenient wedges shoes. Only when Stefan tried to squeeze into the apartment I realized that practically speaking, I staged my ass in his direction... The next wave of embarrassment... Immediately I wanted to move and luck would have it staggered and I ran straight at him.

- I'm so sorry! - I pulled away from him as sunburned and immediately began to apologize.

- Everything is fine. Only if you could... - he asked me out, and after a while I realized that I was holding him by the tie...

- Again, I'm really sorry…

- As I said. It's alright.

By the way he looked very appealing in a suit. I once wondered if his wardrobe full of clothes other than slacks, jackets and white shirts?

**XXX**

Our meeting consisted of an interview, although rarely an hour-long session, we talked for more than a quarter. The rest of the time he was silent. I knew that shown by that behavior – "I'm lonely, help me" - that was the answer to his visit.

**XXX**

- Follow me, I'll show you to your room - I said to Stephen, who followed me. I opened the door to one of several bedroom and to my surprise I noticed that he was busy. Similarly, a second living room. I started to panic because suddenly it turned out that I have no place to invest it.

- What's wrong? - Asked. He noticed that I was nervous.

- No, everything is okay - a good look for a bad game - You could wait a short while? - I asked but didn't wait for an answer. I went down to the ground floor and sought out his grandmother.

- What happened? - corpulent woman asked with a smile. She had incredibly friendly face with only a few wrinkles.

- In total, yes. When I phoned the information that come with your friend said you will surely be room for us. And now it turns out that all of them are occupied?

- Not all. especially your bedroom waiting for you.

- For us? But we are not a couple - I snapped scared ensuing fact.

- That's who he is? You never came home with strange men. We thought with Jerre that he should be someone important to you.

- But where did the idea that we would sleep in the same room!

- Honey, we don't live in the eighteenth century. You are an adult and I don't suspect that you are living in celibacy...

- Grandma! This is my client... - Melissa looked at me with her strange look.

- Ugh! I just cannot believe that you thought about it in this way!

- I did not think about anything. What's he doing here then?

- I thought maybe he would rather spend time with than to be alone for a few days. Anyway, can you tell me who will take any rooms available?

- Matt and Vicki arrived last night.

- Seriously? - I did not like her answer. Matt was my boyfriend for most of my teenage life, and when we broke up it was awkward between us... I did not want this situation to the newly opened old wounds.

**XXX**

I introduced Stefan to my bedroom. I was hoping to use it alone because earlier I asked my grandmother to lit scented candle. When we walked in I immediately felt refreshing ginger-lemon flavor.

- It smells good - I heard his sonorous voice. I felt pleasure at the thought that he liked the smell.

Stefan was walking around in my middle-sized room. It was comfy with double colored walls: coffee brown and beige. Opposite of the door was one big window with glass door leading to the terrace. At one point, a man stopped at the bureau over which hung a large rectangular mirror framed with dark wood.

- Who's that? - He asked, looking at the picture of my family in his hands. The frame was old but beautiful. In some places was cracked, but I didn't have the courage to get rid of.

- My mom with my dad.

- They will come for Thanksgiving?

- Dead some time ago - I said sadly. He was silent. - Do not say you're sorry?

- But it's not my fault - I raised my eyebrows - I mean, even I tell it, what it will change? My words will not bring them back.

- In total, that's right. What about yours? If you still were there, in a psychiatric facility, whether they would come?

- Also died. Apparently I murdered them, if you believe the rumors - I looked at him shocked. He turned back to the window. Yes, he felt the pain. Despite the fact that he was trying to get used to the view of madness and anger at the hospital, he don't renounced feelings, but put them deep in the bottom of his soul. He still missed.

I walked over to him. He stared at the sun through the window. I stood behind him and after a while I wrapped his hands around his waist and hugged his back.

- We could miss them, together - I said and then I felt his fingers on my hands. He stroked my skin. His touch was so soft and nice and cold...

- I don't… – I was watching his face – I don't want remember about time when they visited me in the hospital. I don't want think about their faces. Even don't want to look at Damon, his smile and laugh make me angry. I don't want to be angry, because… Maybe you listen the gossips…

- What does it mean?

- I don't want to hurt you, tough.

- Then don't.

Silence between us was like a car crash. I felt every pain and suffering. Almost I heard his heartbeat or maybe it was mine? I didn't even know it…

* * *

**More info? Follow me on my twitter (tpiapiac) :)**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Thanksgiving Celebrate!

**This is the 3rd part of this story. Hope that you will like it ~ follow and add to favs it :) ENJOY!**

* * *

**PART III**

- It's Thanksgiving so it would be good to say what we would like to thank God, family, fate? Who wants to begin? Can we start with the guests. Stefan? - My grandmother turned to the man sitting next to me and Caroline. Basically Care separated me from him. It was strange, because I had the impression that he was doing everything just to keep me at a distance. Apparently, Forbes did not have a clue, however this was a bit of a de-concentrated so quickly made contact. Me as specialist of psychology took a lot more time. It was a strange experience, especially if Salvatore did not show me anything when we were in during the session. And again, he behaved differently when we were barred from . Now just waiting for me to discover which of the two versions of his personality is the real thing.

- Umm… - He definitely did not know what to say. From what I could observe during the treatment he rarely celebrated these holidays. For a moment, I felt strange. I thought about what he was losing. Personally, I cannot imagine that someone would take away from me the joy that comes from being part of this family. I looked around at all the people close to me, and then I looked at him. Wondered what he could say, lost in words. Notice that his hands were shaking and he snaps his fingers. It was just a reflex... During our meetings in the office he happened to it several times, but never lasted more than a few seconds.

- Can I say first, in the end women have a preference - I looked up at Caroline. She looked sideways at Stefan and smiled reassuringly. He returned the gesture. And then I felt a strange contraction of the stomach... By crossed my mind that I should save the situation. I was pushing from me one important fact that I was jealous of their relationship.

- So... I would like to thank my grandmother and grandfather for being accepted me today. I would like to thank for such wonderful friends who surround me on this special day and even for new friends - Caroline patted on the Stefan's shoulder. He gave her a shy smile. I swallowed. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought about what I would like to thank and to whom.

- It was great wishes - my grandmother's voice broke my reverie. It can now say something someone else, Matt?

In this way, walked the entire queue various wishes. Spoke to Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremmy and grandparents. In the end were just me and Stefan who didn't say anything.

- It can now be me? - I looked at him, smiling shyly - I would like to thank you for that I can be here today and for who I am, because if it were not, there would meet such wonderful people like you and, of course, Elena. - he looked in my direction, I felt that I blush - If not for you, I would not be here, thank you - for the moment I thought that he wanted to kiss my cheek, but he didn't. Unfortunately.

I completely forgot that he was my patient and I even not should, I can't be with him on this way what I want to be...

**XXX**

I sat on one of the two green, contoured seats. In front of a roaring fire was burning. The smell of burning wood was oddly reassuring. It smelled of warmth and love of the people who lived behind the wall. Shooting flames took on different forms and cast challenge to my imagination. I have not felt anywhere as in this small house in the suburbs. I do not recall that my dad ever started a fire in the fireplace. No it happened after the death of my mother, or when she was alive. My father always preferred to be sparing, he did not like dirty hands.

- You're not sleepy? - I turned my head and saw a vague shape in the darkness. When I met her voice that it was Elena. She came over and sat down on the other chair - I see you've discovered my solitude - she smiled, but not to me. Corner of my eye I watched her. She stared into the distance, into the fire. She was thinking about something intensely, smiling at the memory of the old moments, which was associated with the place.

- I'm good, thanks.

- Once, when I have come here with my brother and parents in childhood, it was their place. My mom was sitting here where I am, and my dad on the right side, in your place. That round table - pointed to a piece of furniture now standing in the corner - stood between them and they clasped their hands have laid on it. Dad sometimes fell asleep and then my mother was covered him with a white blanket... When he went to his bedroom he looked like a ghost... - she was smiling looking further into the fire, after a moment of thought she recovered, she looked at me apologetically - I'm sorry, I should not bother you - she said. Upheld in the back and wanted to get up, but then something happened. Something happened to me. I did not want her to go away, because she was part of what was good for me. I put my hand on her in a gesture to stop.

- It is very good that you have something to remember. It is very important to remember people you love.

- Thank you - confirmed, but not read my intentions, she wanted to go further.

- You do not have to leave - I said at last - It would be nice if you were with me, of course, if you want?

Elena said nothing but sat back in her place. I had to admit, she was a beautiful woman. In the light of a blazing fire no one could see all the features of her unique beauty, but I saw her often to be able to imagine what was invisible. Her velvety skin, big brown eyes and glowing. And lovely lips - full and luscious crimson lips.

During the session, I could not notice much because she always sat behind a desk, but now she was here in pajamas, but rather a shirt and shorts that barely hid her thighs. Elena was extremely charming and feminine and appealing... She was everything what men want from women. Intelligent, smart and damn sexy!

I barely managed to master, and when I announced that we are forced to share a room, I thought that I'm going to explode. Of course it was not her idea but her grandmother... A woman stated that we need to be a couple because we came together... Amusing creature.

Besides, I only occupied the room which was large enough to fit two people in it.

_- It was once my bedroom - she said when she first walked into the room. It was blue and white. Blue walls and white furniture. Large bed, but not a King-size bed, so during the sleep, we were very close to each other. _

_At first she denied ago to slept together or so that I slept on the couch. I was her guest, and she thought that during the holidays the other two bedrooms are available. She did not know how big the event was going on. Eventually we ended up in bed together, and personally, I had nothing to complain about her._

_Lest there. At first it was quite embarrassing, however quickly I was able to deal with it. We were both able to..._

**XXX**

_- Stefan I can't... We shouldn't... - For the last four days it has happened more than I expected. Stefan and I approached each other more than ever and I was a little scared. I was his counselor and advocate. I'm supposed to be the most serious. I had to work at it to save him, and for now only plunged us. The court will not take seriously a woman who is associated with his patient, who, according to popular opinion, contributed to many bad things. Now he stood before me, he wanted to kiss me again, but I explained to him that the last time it was a mistake and we should not allow ourselves to do more. Yes, he kissed me or maybe it was me? It was the last night of our weekend at my grandparents' house. I was lying on the mattress trying to fall asleep, but I could not focus on anything. In fact, lack of thought conducive to falling asleep, but my senses prevailed desire... Stefan put to bed in branded boxers and usually the shirt, but last night was fucking hot and he just could not stand in his clothes, so took the t-shirt off. I had no idea that his body looked alike the greek god! As if it were a sculpture done by Michelangelo! Damn hot... And then I heard his quiet breathing. This meant that he fell asleep. I've just wanted to touch how his strong, taut skin... Stupid me!_

_Slowly I lifted a hand and touched my finger pad of his body. He was so... So muscular and shaped, quickly took my hand, I got up and went into the bathroom where I splashed my face with cold water. When I returned to the bedroom, I saw that he's not in bed. I heard footsteps on the stairs, and after a while in front of me was just Stefan. He watched me closely. I had wearing lacy underwear set, which I'll never use as pajamas, but the situation demanded it from me. Thirty-two degrees Celsius in the shade it was an exaggeration! At night the temperature dropped by only two degrees and it was scorching hot. I felt like my body piercing hot but did not have much to do with the weather outside. It was his fault ... And mine, because I caused a situation like this._

_- I brought you some water, I thought you might want to drink - he said, and handed me a frosted glass. It was pleasantly cool. In the water floated ice cube. Salvatore slowly emptied his glass and set it on the nightstand on his side. Do not lie down in bed. I turned away and walked to the window. I rested my hands on the sill and looked at the sky. Stars twinkled everywhere, from every sides... Absorbed overlooking beautiful sky did not pay attention to the fact that he came to me. It was only when I felt his cool breath on a cold drink, my body shivered. After a while I felt his muscular arms wrapped around my waist. She swallowed hard, and instead of saying "no", I breathed deeply. I gave him a sign that you've been waiting for this for a long time. It's the stupid heat wave!_

_- Thank you. For water, of course, but we shouldn't... - I tried to find force in my body to deny him..._

_- Oh shut up... - he said and then kissed me. I kissed back. I felt like he lifts my body from the ground. Quickly I wrapped my legs around his hips. Our bodies are touching each other, and tongues danced together hot tango. I felt his 'manhood' between my thighs. He touched me, rubbing my email back, shoulders. He kissed her on the lips, not only but also my neck and chest. With slow steps he led us to the bed. A few seconds later, I was lying on his side of the mattress. Sheets and pillow was soaked with his scent. I was like a drunk, and stoned, flexed my body that he just touched me ..._

_- You are so beautiful and appealing - he whispered in my ear, and right after that moment I felt his tongue in that place._

**XXX**

- I wanted to say thanks for opportunity of being with you…


	4. Chapter 4: Everything can change

**This is the fourth chapter, part of my story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_- I did it. Just tell me what you want more from me?_

_- Seriously? You told her everything what you should to say? About your money too? – I saw the pair of dark-blue eyes opposite of me. I nodded. After few seconds I heard his throaty laugh._

_- Great job little brother. She's ours! – Damon said to me and came out from the dark with a huge smile plastered on his face. _

**XXX**

I was sitting near the desk in my own office and waiting. Was waiting for him.

I should have known that his relationship with the world around him has changed. He stopped to think that he is worse than others, and that he is not worthy of a lot of things that were trifles to other people.

What did I get into?! The whole evolution of his personality there was after we kissed for the first and second. I felt that he stopped treating me like a confidante secrets. I was for him only a psychologist or someone who is responsible for him in court. I was for him something more. It was immoral, wrong.

Although subconsciously, I was aware of the fact that since I always wanted someone like him look at me. As a woman, which is the desired log. He had no desire, I know, and it hurt so bad. I also wanted it, but I could not, for obvious reasons. For a moment I thought that I should appeal to the Board. Stop dealing with his case, but I can not do that. Only I understand him well enough to know anything, but continued to be a riddle for me. For this reason, I could not pass up. If I know him just a little, someone else might not be so lucky. That was the obvious reason. He did not want to be known by someone he could not trust. Is he able to trust me? It was very doubtful. He could not trust me fully when I wonder about that.

It's so hard! On the one hand I want to help him, because I know how much he cares for this to be more than just a billionaire with problems. He wants to be loved, I want to be a person for whom the other one misses. He wants a woman above all its heart wanted him, but only his personality, not money.

I wanted Him in this way.

I could not wish it.

I heard a knock at the door. I did not say that he can come in, and yet he entered the office. His face was broad smile. Something so beautiful that it took my breath away. His eyes twinkled. Or rather, the sparkle of joy in his green and wonderful eyes.

The first time I saw it only external beauty, this time it was different. He saw only what was in it. Enormous amounts of love that would not be offered, was lying in his beautiful body. He sat on a chair in front of me. This, too, has changed. I used to lie down on the couch and did not speak for a long time. He was thoughtful, not available. Everything has changed. Now he exuded happiness. I was damn sorry, but I had to destroy his well-being.

- Good morning, Mr. Salvatore - I said a cold voice. Furrow his eyebrows, he sensed that this was not the end of the official behavior.

- Good morning - he said more calmly.

- As you probably you aware of what we're doing here. We want to point out to you the way that you've lost. I allowed myself to install cameras in the office that are everywhere and they will burn yours progress.

- Why?

- Because the thing to do in my work. Search routes to progress - he swallowed.

- Ah, yes. I understand that the earlier classes were only the beginning? There is no significant beginning? - He said angrily.

- On the contrary! Any progress is good. Even the fact that you are nervous and angry. This means that you understand what these feelings. Anger, frustration, but also lucky, you might even love - their metaphorical conversation made him a lot of emotion. He did not understand her world. The world where democracy ruled by emotions.

**XXX**

At the end of the day I have noticed that quickly grew cold. Indigo sky was beautiful, but there were no stars on it.

I left the office and closed all the locks. For a moment I thought I was alone in a big skyscraper. The corridors were long and I was passing them as the only one. I left the tower and headed in the direction of a few dozen meters away car. I did not use the underground car park because it was closed after ten o'clock at night, and it happened to me to work longer. I passed the park. I did not go there at night for one simple reason. Darkness, no pedestrians, strange noises. I had to overcome more easily section of road between the old houses, when I felt something tugged at my hand. I could not even cry because someone gagged my mouth with his hand. I squirmed and tried to fend off the attacker, but he was much stronger. Involuntarily, my face began to run down with tears. I knew what it may lead... I was scared.

I struggled and tried to get out, to no avail. When you thought I was going to become the worst thing that just occurred to me. Grip weakened. I opened my eyes slowly that previously I instinctively clenched. I looked ahead and breathed a sigh of relief when the half-ahead I saw Stefan. At first I even thought about it to get angry at him. I appreciate the fact that this "attack" turned out to be wrong, but for a while I was thinking about those rumors that were swirling around the man. That was a killer.

- What the hell was that?! Holy shit, almost got a heart attack! You are some fucked up or what?!

- I'm sorry - he said reproachfully at my unflattering words. He said it in such a way that I had to immediately shut my mouth - I did not want to frighten you. I thought that maybe we'll talk without cameras.

- Stefan... - I started to say, I wanted to finish it quickly so as not to have to think about how to answer him.

- Don't... Elena... I know there is something between us and you're trying to destroy it before I have time to react. But it needs to happen. You can save me, us. - I felt on my face his hot breath. He snuggled into me... I was drowning in his arms, and then I admitted that he probably cried? - Please. Elena, I beg you... Don't leave me alone with all this shit... With him... - "With him"? I wondered what he was talking about, but he was so shaken that I was unable to get him to answer. I was deeper and deeper into his mysterious nature. From the time we first met I found out about him several percent. And where's the rest? Everything else was a mystery to me, enigma and secret. When I thought that I approach the answers, he did something that made it clear to me, that I have no idea what I'm doing. I am like a blind man in the fog.

- Even if I could, I do not want you, Stefan - I said, though my heart felt otherwise. At that moment I wanted an answer from him.

- Why? Tell me why and I'll do everything I can to mend it. You're perfect, you have to know how fix me. I cannot do it alone, I need you to do so. And this... - he grasped my hand and placed it on his chest. I felt not only muscular body, but the heart that was beating out of his chest.

- Are you drunk? – I thought.

- Kiss me, I'm starving… - he said to me, and before I knew it he grabbed my body and stuck in his grasp. He started kissing me. He was pushy and kisses, which bestowed upon my lips were brutal. Although deep down I knew that's what I wanted. My lips were hurt but my mind was in another planet. I was in heaven and in the hell at the same time. I shouldn't kissed him but I wanted it. He was my secret desire.

And then ironically began to rain. I could feel it through my clothes saturated with water. Only my stomach was dry, because both with Stefan, przylegaliśmy to each other in that place.

He released his grip, but I still been giving him a kiss. Charmed me and my feelings. I wanted him to have just for me. I wanted to be able to touch his face clearly outlined, to be able to squeeze his strong body, able to weave our hands together. I wanted to dance with him in the rhythm of our heartbeats. Without thinking too long, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my car. With the pilot I turned off the alarm and my Renault Avantime. I opened the passenger door and shoved the men inside. Then she took a seat next to it. We quickly headed in the direction of where I live. The journey to my apartment passed very fastly within wonderful atmosphere of excitement. I led a car and felt Stefan's kisses on discovered pieces of my skin. He doesn't buckled seatbelt that could restrict his movements. Twelve minutes later we were on our way to my apartment. In the elevator we hung up a mirrored wall and left streaks on them. When I opened the door he just pushed me inside. He came behind me and slammed the door behind us. We managed the kissing in the bedroom. At that time, Stefan methodically robbed my clothes. I felt his burning touch of bare skin on the abdomen, arms and inner thighs. I wanted to have sex with him. No control over this desire I bit him in the arm until he hissed in pain. But it was a "pleasant pain". The pain has never tasted so good. Even if it would hurt me to leave the blood and scars on my body, I wanted to experience it. He was my favorite scar.

I felt the cool satin sheets in my body. When I realized I had been wearing only lacy underwear. Stefan was still in the dark elegant pants, but along the way he got rid of the jacket and shirt. I was right. He had a gorgeous body. All muscles were perfectly accurate and visible. He looked like a rugged marble. Closer to the bed. I sat on the edge of the mattress, just before the man. Quickly undid the leather strap and then helped him take off his pants. Big bulge in black underpants testified to the fact that he wanted me as much as I do him, and we were both ready for each other.

He lay down on me slowly. Loved his weight, as if it were balanced for me. He kissed me on the lips, chin, neck, collarbone and come down lower and lower. He paused for a moment on my chest, which were still bound under the bra. With one hand he raised my body and just broke up my underwear. He released both my breasts and then imprisoned them again but this time in his touch.

He squeezed and fondled my tits while his lips found their way into my stomach. It bent my body in different directions which can not resist his caresses. He teased my nipples, which became hard and firm. I wanted to do the same. The same to do with him. I forced him to change positions. He laughed harshly. He muttered something under his breath. That I was on top. I sat astride him and began to move her hips forward, backward and sideways. Teased his erection. Every now and then he breathed louder without being able to stop a moan of pleasure when he kissed and bit his skin. He liberated me wild and emotions. I behaved like a wild leopard who has not yet killed its victim and who was playing with its own food.

- Come on... Don't tease me - he whispered when he threw me out of his body and leaned over me.

- It wasn't me… I didn't start this fun - I said smiling meaningfully to him.

- You call this fun and I see that it is torture...

- I can stop, if you prefer...

- Don't... Don't stop. I love it.

At one point I stopped kissing him. I lay stretched across his him. Our bodies rubbing against each other. It was more than intimate. It was full of passion, unprecedented desires and needs. But was it love? Is my behavior could indicate that I love him? But I just wanted to touch him ... Only sex. As in the film "Friends with Benefits", the only difference being that instead of swearing on the electronic bible, my limitation was the medical oath.

I looked into his glowing eyes. They were beautiful. Slightly parted lips and sweet breath. He was beautiful and honest. I realized that nothing could to stop him. Stefan was there for me and for what I feel for him. But I don't know what I felt. I wanted to have sex with him, that's all.

When reached me this tremendous truth, I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I felt naked and it's not because I was half undressed. I felt dirty and unworthy. Quickly I grabbed a sheet and covered myself on his eyes.

- We shouldn't - I said. I panicked so much. I admitted that tomorrow... Not, tomorrow is the Saturday, so on Monday in the morning, I will resign. I cannot do anything with Stefan's case. It shouldn't look like this. Me and him in one bed, stripped from any clothes and kissing, touching and doing everything what I wanted to do with him.

- What are you talking about? Elena? – he was scared of me. Afraid of my unexpected choice. – What do you want to tell me… That what was that?!

- I stopped it! – he could hear my shout – If I feel what you feel I wouldn't be able to control this. It's a clear sign that it is what you think you're bugging in your mind doesn't exist. I can't be with you, even if I want. But I don't. I just wanted to have sex with you. I know that this is so unpleasant from me but I can't lie to your face that is different, because it isn't.

- I think that we're done here... - he dressed up.

- I care about you Stefan, I really do but not like that. I want you to deal with your problems but not thanks to my bed…

- Back off, Elena... I think that you said everything what you needed and wanted. I hope that someday you'll understand that in this case not only your feelings are important. I feel something, finally! And everything because of you. And now you took away it from me. I also don't want to be "unpleasant" like you earlier, but… - he didn't finish – You know what… Never mind. It was really nice knowing you.

.

.

.

I began to feel empty inside of me.


End file.
